I Vow
by nessalyn
Summary: Jude Andrews is struggling with her career and her personal life, who will be there to pick her up when she falls?
1. Personal

Credit goes to Garbage for the use of their song "Vow"

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or it's characters, but I do own this plot.

* * *

"Jude, you're late again," Tom Quincy pointed out as his artist flew into the studio.

"I know, I know," Jude Andrews threw her purse on a chair and scurried into the recording booth.

"Jude, come back here," Tommy said.

She slowly walked back into the main room and sat down in a chair beside Tommy.

"What's going on girl?"

"Nothing, I'm just stressed I guess."

"You've been late three times this week, and you've only had four work days."

"I know."

"Darius is getting pissed to say the least."

"Tommy, I know," Jude said, getting frustrated.

"Does it have anything to do with Jamie?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, I was just asking."

"Can we start recording please?"

"Yeah sure."

Tommy watched as Jude walked into the sound booth. She had been married to Jamie Andrews for almost a year and it killed Tommy everyday. For the past few months, Jude hadn't been the same. She'd be late for things, she wasn't putting everything into her music, and she was usually in a daze, and Tommy had no idea what was going on. He'd ask her and she'd just get mad at him, and brush everything off. He guessed her and Andrews were having problems but he wasn't going to say that to her face.

"Tommy?" Jude's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a sec," he said as he pressed the record button.

She tried singing, but her voice squeaked and faltered. After three more takes she took her headphones off and threw them to the ground. She sat down on a stool and put her face in her hands.

Tommy sighed and walked into the booth.

"Jude, we both know something's going on. It would be so much easier if you'd just tell me so I don't have to keep bugging you."

"Nothings going on Tommy! I'm just tired okay?"

"Cut the shit Harrison."

"It's not Harrison anymore," she said in a fierce tone.

"I know that Jude," he reached out to touch her shoulder and she tensed up. "Ya know what Jude, just go home. I can see we're not going to get anything done."

"I'm sorry Tommy," she said as she walked out of the booth.

"Yeah, story of my life," he whispered to himself.

After Jude had left G Major, he sauntered out of the studio and went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey man," Kwest greeted. "Jude here yet?"

"Yeah she was late again, and she couldn't sing so I sent her home."

"Darius is not going to like that."

"Something's up Kwest. I just don't know what it is."

"I can ask Sadie I guess," Kwest said, referring to his wife of four months.

"That would be great."

"Yeah anytime."

Tommy walked into his office and locked the door behind him. He was the only single one in the group of friends lately. Jamie had asked Jude to marry him as soon as she had turned 21, Kwest and Sadie were married, as well as Kat and Mason. Everyday he beat himself up over losing Jude.

"Tommy," his intercom buzzed.

"Yeah."

"It's Portia. Jamie Andrews is on the phone."

"Okay. Thanks." Tommy picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Quincy. Have you seen Jude?"

"Yeah, I just sent her home about fifteen minutes ago. She's not home?"

"No, but I'm sure she will be soon. Thanks Tommy," he said in an irritating voice.

"Yeah, anytime."

"Come on Sadie, pick up the phone," Jude said to herself, as she tried to reach her sister.

After six rings, she finally gave up and ended the call. Seconds later her cell rang. "Hello."

"Jude, why aren't you home?"

"Jamie, I um, I stopped by the store to get some toothpaste."

"Come home Jude, now."

The next day, Jude was late for work, yet again. She was greeted by a scowling Tommy.

"Tommy, don't even say anything. I know I'm late."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to say that we better get something done today or we could both lose our jobs."

She quickly rolled up her sleeves and Tommy caught sight of a purplish bruise.

"Jude, what is this?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I fell down the steps."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?" she said, quickly pulling her sleeves down and entering the sound booth.

"Just press record Quincy."

Tommy obeyed and Jude's usual flawless voice filled the room.

_I can't use what I can't abuse  
And I can't stop when it comes to you  
You burned me out but I'm back at your door  
Like Joan of Arc coming back for more _

I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died

I came to cut you up  
I came to knock you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart

I came to shut you up  
I came to drag you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
And break your soul apart

You burn and burn to get under my skin  
You've gone too far, now I won't give in  
You crucified me but I'm back in your bed  
Like Jesus Christ coming back from the dead

I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died

I came to knock you up  
I came to cut you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
I came to rip you up  
I came to shut you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
And break your soul apart

I nearly died  
I nearly died  
I nearly died

I came to cut you up  
I came to knock you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
I came to shut you up  
I came to suck you down  
I came around to tear your little world apart  
Tear your little world apart  
Tear your little world apart  
And break your soul apart

I can't stop when it comes to you  
I can't stop when it comes to you  
When it comes to you  
When it comes to you


	2. Tell Me

"Dammit Jude, what's going on with you?" Tommy whispered to himself.

Jude put her things away and walked into the control room. "So what do you think?"

"I think something's going on, and you're not telling anyone."

"God Tommy, can't you let this go?"

"No I can't Jude! You show up late for work, then you have bruises all over you. Something's not right!"

"What are you insinuating huh?"

"I think you know," Tommy said quietly.

"What? That my husband beats me? Because that's not true!" she screamed.

"Ya know what Jude, I'm sick of fighting with you about this. I'm talking to Darius."

"There's nothing to talk to him about Tommy!"

"Jude, why don't you calm down," Kwest interrupted.

"Stay out of this Kwest. Tommy, ever since I married Jamie, you've been trying to find something to break us up, but ya know what? You screwed up Tommy! You ruined us and now there will never be an us, and that is not my fault!"she yelled as she stormed out of the studio.

"I uh guess she told you."

"Shut up Kwest. You heard her song. 'I nearly died. I came to rip you up?' Come on, you cannot tell me that somethings not going on."

"I talked to Sadie last night and she said Jude hasn't said anything and Tommy, maybe it's none of your business right now."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to piss you off man, I'm just saying, she kind of has a point about her and Jamie being married, I mean she's not yours anymore."

"Whatever."

"You still love her!"

"What gave you your first clue captain obvious?"

"Tommy, you two have been over since she was 19."

"Don't you think I know that Kwest? I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. And now, she comes in, looking like someone beat the crap out of her, and I'm not supposed to care, and I'm not supposed to worry?"

"I never said that."

"She kind of did."

"Okay, let's just for one second, imagine that Jamie does hit her. Do you really think she wants to tell anyone? That her picture perfect marriage is crap?"

Tommy sighed and plopped himself in a chair. "I can't stop caring Kwest, no matter what."

"Then be her friend, not her former lover, just her friend."

Jude went home to find Jamie was still at work. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tanktop and went for a run. Music blared in her ears as she ran around the park, not stopping for anyone. She slowed down when she saw two adults with thier little baby. The parents looked so happy, laughing as the little girl tried to take her first steps, but fell. She wanted that. She wanted a family, but Jamie never did. Jamie was too caught up in his work to want anything anymore, even her.

While she was watching the family her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Tommy..."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I should have never said some of the things I did."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you. Things are just kind of crazy lately."

"Don't worry about it. Think you can come into the studio tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah."

"Later Jude."

"Bye," she said softly.

She had barely ended the call when her phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Who were you talking to Jude?"

"Nobody Jamie."

"Your phone was busy."

"Tommy called."

"Oh? I think you should come home."

"I...I'll be there in a few minutes."

She closed her phone and began to run back to their apartment. She paused for a moment before opening the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jamie demanded.

"I was just running in the park Jamie. It's not a big deal."

"You should be at home!"

"Jamie, stop it."

He grabbed her wrist and held tightly. "Don't ever tell me what to do Jude."

"Let go!"

He threw her against the wall and smiled. "How I ever got stuck with you, I'll never know," he said as he walked out the door.

Tears streamed down Jude's face as she hit the wall with her fist. How did she ever get into a relationship with Jamie? He used to be the sweet boy next door, until they had gotten married and Liam got him a high ranking job at MTV. He had never been the same. It wasn't so bad when he was in Toronto for a period of weeks, but everytime he came back from the states, she knew he would do something to her.

The next morning Jude woke up and gingerly touched her side and her wrist. "Great," she muttered to herself. "More things for Tommy to worry about."

"Nice to see you on time Jude," Darius Mills said.

"Nice to see you too Darius," she said as she kept walking towards Studio A.

"Hey girl. Ready to work?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Portia wanted to talk to you for a minute about your wardrobe for that gig tomorrow night," Kwest said.

"Shit, I forgot about that."

"You better get going before Portia comes looking for you. Remember, she's the female version of Darius," Tommy joked.

"You married that female version buddy," Jude laughed as she walked off in search of Portia.

"Hey sweetie. I have your wardrobe ready, we just need to get you fitted."

"Great," Jude said, in an upbeat tone, until she saw what the outfit was. A fitted, short, black tanktop with a short denim skirt.

"Here, why don't you go change."

"Yeah, I'll go do that," Jude said as she walked into the changing room and slipped on the clothes. The bruises on her arms and side were clearly visible as she looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and walked out.

"That looks...whoa Jude, what happened?" Portia said.

"Nothing happened."

"Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Jude groaned as Portia came back with Tommy and Kwest in tow. "Thanks Portia."

Tommy walked up to her and took her wrist in his hand. She flinched and pulled back."Jude, you can't deny this."

"Would everyone just leave me alone? I'm fine okay? Jamie and I got into a little fight, no big deal."

"No big deal? Jude, a little fight, is a screaming match, not hitting each other."

"Whatever," she said as she walked back to the dressing room to put her other clothes back on.

"Jude, can I talk to you in the alley please?" Tommy asked.

"Fine."

They had barely made their way out to the alley when Tommy began to speak. "Jude, we all know somethings going on, why won't you just tell us?"

"Because I'm supposed to be happy Tommy! I'm supposed to have this great marriage and I don't and I hate admitting it!"

"Jude..."

"My life sucks Tommy, is that what you wanted to hear? Every night I go home and Jamie hits me, okay? Happy now?" she said as she started to stalk away.

Tommy reached and grabbed her hand. "Why don't you leave?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, tears steadily falling down her face.

Tommy gently pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Jude."

As they were caught up in their embrace, they didn't notice the paparrazi flashbulbs capturing every moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is this Jude!" Jamie demanded the next morning.

Jude was horrified, she was looking at pictures from the previous day, of her and Tommy in the alley. Tommy's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and her head was nestled in his shoulder.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No! Jamie, it's nothing!"

"Bullshit," he said, grabbing her arms and bringing her close to his chest. "Don't lie to me Jude."

"Nothing happened!"

He let go of one of her arms and slapped her across her face. She let out small whimper which just angered him more. "You bitch! You've been cheating on me this whole time with Little Tommy Q!" he hit her again and threw her to the floor. "You're pathetic, ya know that? You're a pathetic slut!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks and stung the raw skin. "Jamie, I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, because pictures lie? I don't think so Jude," he grabbed her hand pulled her up, and slapped her again. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson huh?"

Two hours later, Jude was laying on the kitchen floor unconsious, her lip was bleeding, and her left eye was swollen shut. After Jamie had realized what he'd done, he left the apartment and flew to the states.

"Come on Jude, just answer the damn phone!" Tommy cursed.

"What are you doing?" Kwest asked.

"I told Jude to come to the studio today and she never came."  
"Maybe she's just busy."

"I'm going over to the apartment. I'll call you and tell you what's up."

"Alright man."

Tommy exited G Major and sped off in his Viper toward's Jude's apartment. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He gently turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. "That's wierd," he thought. "They always have their door locked."

He walked into the living room and looked around. "Jude?" He recieved no answer, so he walked towards the bedroom, but caught a glimpse of a body lying on the floor in the kitchen. "Jude!" He rushed over to her lifeless body and gently turned her over. Her face was bloody and bruised, as well as the rest of her body. He quickly picked her up and took her into the living room, setting her gently on the couch.

He felt for a heartbeat and found a faint one, and she was still breathing. Rage ran through Tommy's veins. He couldn't believe Jamie could do this to Jude. He quickly called 911 and waited for the ambulance to come.

Tommy had lost track of time as he sat by Jude's bedside. She still hadn't woken up, but the doctor's told him, she was in stable condition.

"Hey," Kwest said.

"Hey."

"Wow, he really did a number on her didn't he?"

"Yeah, and when I get my hands on that asshole, he's dead," Tommy said, clenching his fists.

"Calm down Tommy. This isn't the place or time.

"I know. Where's Sadie?"

"She's calling Vic and Stuart."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that."

"Don't worry about it Tommy. Who knows if she'd even be alive if you hadn't gone over there when you did."

"Why would he do that Kwest?"

Kwest handed him a tabloid which had a picture of Tommy embracing Jude. "This is my fault," he choked out.

"Not even close man."

"He wouldn't have gone psycho if he hadn't seen this."

"Tommy, you saw what was going on, he would've done it sometime, this just triggered it a little sooner than later."

Tommy stood up and paced the room. "Now what is she supposed to do Kwest? Go back to him?"

"If she does, we can't exactly stop her Tommy. It's her choice. She can press charges and she can leave him, but will she?"

"I won't let her go back to him Kwest."

"As much as I wish it was, that's not your choice to make."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy?" Jude's wispy voice called out.  
"Hey, you're awake."   
"Yeah, I feel like I got run over by a train," she groaned. "What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"   
"Not really. I mean, I remember Jamie and I getting...oh god, he did it again didn't he?"  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, he did."  
Kwest slipped out of the room in search of Sadie.   
"Why does he keep doing this to me," Jude whispered to herself, raising her hand to her forehead to push her hair away, but winced in pain as she touched a gash above her eye. "Great."   
"Hey, calm down a little alright? You had to have stitches, it's not a big deal."  
"Yes it is Tommy. It's going to be in the tabloids now," she said as she started freaking out.   
"Jude you have to calm down okay? Talk to me," Tommy pleaded.  
"About what?"  
"Anything you want. You can talk to me about the goddamn weather if it'll make you feel better."  
"When I married Jamie I thought we'd be happy. We'd have a few kids, my music career would be good, but I would be out of the limelight. I never imagined anything like this would happen."  
"I don't think any of us imagined this would happen Jude."  
"I should have saw it coming Tommy! I'm so stupid!"  
"No you're not Jude. This is not your fault."  
"Then why does it feel like it is?"  
"I don't know Jude. I can't answer that."  
"I should have never broke up with you," she whispered.  
"That makes two of us who think that then."  
"Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't broke it off."  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"How can you be so calm about this?"   
"Because what am I supposed to say Jude? Yeah, if you would have stayed with me, you wouldn't be in the hospital? Do you really want me to say that?"  
"No."  
"This is all up to you Jude. You have to decide wether or not your going to leave Jamie, and you have to decide to press charges against him."   
"If I leave him, he's just going to come back for me."   
"You can stay at my place. I think I can handle Jamie Andrews."  
"Thanks."  
"One question though, do you love him?"  
"I don't know. I mean I thought I loved him, but now I'm not so sure I ever did. I think it was the easiest thing to do at the time. I had just broken up with you, Jamie was still obsessed with me, and I acted on impulse, and now I'm being punished for it."  
"Jude, I was so scared when I walked into your apartment and saw you lying on the floor," Tommy confessed.  
"You were?"  
"Yeah. I thought you were dead and that scared the shit out of me."  
"Do you...I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."   
"Well that would be the smart thing to do."  
"Do you still love me?"  
"I..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tommy, it's okay. I understand that you've moved on. I mean it has been almost three years."

"Jude, that's not."

"Tommy, seriously, it's okay."

"Jude, would you just let me talk?" Tommy said, getting frustrated with her. "I love you okay, always have."

A shocked look appeared on Jude's face. "Wow, I uh wasn't really expecting that."

"Sorry," Tommy stammered, his face turning red. She was the only girl who could mess with his head and embarass him, all at the same time.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Victoria and Stuart barged into the private room.

"Oh honey," Victoria said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Hi Mom."

"Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on?" Stuart asked.

"Dad, I Really don't feel like talking about it right now," Jude said, getting slightly agitated.

"Honey, what are you going to do?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know. Tommy said I could stay at his place for awhile though."

Victoria looked toward Tommy and back at Jude. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Victoria asked, thinking about the former couple's traumatic break-up. Jude had locked herself in her room for days and didn't leave except to go to the bathroom and grab more notebooks for writing.

"Mom, it's fine. Tommy is a perfect gentleman, and more than that, my friend."

Tommy watched Jude tentatively as she went on and on to make her parents understand. He gave her small smile and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I guess if you feel comfortable with this, and it's what you want, we'll help you move in whenever you want," Stuart said.

They sat around and talked for awhile, until Stuart announced that it was probably time to go. Her parents, Sadie, and Kwest, said their goodbyes, and Tommy was left alone with Jude.

"I should probably go too," Tommy said as he stood up.

"Stay...please?" she pleaded with her lonesome green eyes.

"You really want me to stay?"

Jude nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't want to be alone, and I sure as hell don't want to sleep."

"Okay," Tommy said in a confused voice, as he sat back down. "If you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk and I want you to know everything," she said quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean, Jude it's almost 11:30, and you should probably get some sleep."

"I already told you, I don't want to sleep. Please Tommy, just let me talk."

"Okay, okay. The floor is yours girl."

Jude sighed and tried to gather her feelings and her thoughts. This was Tommy, she could talk to him, she had to talk to him. She quickly turned to him and squinted her eyes. "Do you remember before I got married and I said Jamie wasn't the boy next door anymore?"

"Yeah-"

"Well, I kind of meant that in more context."

"Jude, what do you mean?"

"I said it, hoping you would catch on and persuade me to get out while I could, because I knew I could never do it alone."

"You mean he was abusing you even before you got married?"

"Not exactly-"  
"Jude, either he was or he wasn't."

"He wasn't hitting me...he would just yell, a lot," Jude said as she hung her head in shame.

"Jude-" Tommy said quietly. "Why didn't you just end it?"

She looked up and stared into Tommy's piercing blue eyes. "Because I couldn't Tommy! This was Jamie, who was my best friend, my wingman."

"Best friends don't do this Jude, and husbands really don't do this."

"Tommy...you're supposed to be just listening, not adding your input."

"Sorry, you're right."

"Anyways, after we got married, Liam got him that high ranking MTV job and he wasn't at home a lot. I wanted a family Tommy. I wanted a baby."

The words hit Tommy directly in the heart. She wanted a baby with Jamie...not him.

"I brought it up to him one night, and he lost it. He really, really lost it. He started yelling at me that he didn't want little punk brats running around when he had his career to think about. And that hurt Tommy, that hurt so bad, even worse than it did when he hit me. He yelled for a good half hour I'm guessing. I tried to tune most of it out, and he must have noticed, because he slapped me."

"And you didn't come in for work the next day because you called in sick," Tommy finished, putting two and two together.

"Exactly. I'm sure you remember, that happened on more than one occasion."

"Yeah I do," he said solemnly.

"It got worse though. He'd come home drunk and I'd already be sleeping. He'd just start smacking me around. It was his way to release tension."

"Jude, you should have never ever had to go through that."

"Ya know what kept me going when he'd hit me all the time? You...I'd imagine the life we would have had together. You holding our newborn son, who had your eyes of course, and a country house with the white pickett fence. I would think of anything except my failed marriage."

"Jude, I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," her eyes wandered into space. "There were times Jamie would come home from the states, and he'd make me feel...he'd make me feel like he loved me, like he really cared. He'd pull out all the lines, and all the moves, and he'd make love to me, and everytime, everytime I fell for it, and everytime after we were done, he'd yell and curse at me. I'd feel so degraded, and so dirty, and so used Tommy. And nothing I could think of would ever make it go away. But, time and time again I would fall for it. I don't know why, but I would."

Tommy walked over to her bed and reached for her hand. Her first reaction was to pull away but she let Tommy's firm, but gentle grasp enclose her hand. He gently took his finger and removed the white gold wedding band from her hand and kissed her finger. "Don't ever, ever, hesitate to tell me somethings wrong ever again Jude. I would have helped you."

"I know..." she said as she stared at the ring. "What am I supposed to do now Tommy?"

"I don't know Jude...I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want to go through that ever again Tommy."

"And you won't have to. You're going to come live with me for awhile, and if Jamie ever comes to get you, he'll wish he was never born."

"Thanks Tommy."

"Anytime. Do you still want me to stay?"

Jude gently nodded and layed her head back on the pillow.

"That's not a problem. I'm going to go grab a blanket, I'll be right back."

Tommy slowly sauntered out to the nurse's station and politely asked for a blanket. Thoughts ran through his head. How could Jamie be so cruel to someone like Jude? Jamie had hurt her so much, and Tommy wasn't sure he'd ever be able to help her get over it.

He quietly walked into the room and saw that Jude was already fast asleep. A small smile creeped upon his face as he gently pulled the covers over her lanky body and tenderly kissed her forehead.

The next morning Tommy awoke to see Jude sitting up in bed watchin MTV.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said.

"Hi. Watcha watching?"

"Jamie squirming on TRL while the dj quizzes him about our relationship."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, wanna know what bullshit he's spewing now?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"He said he loves me more than his life, and he would never dream of hurting me. Ironic huh?" Jude asked, her blood boiling.

Tommy grabbed the remote and flicked the television off. "You've got to press charges Jude. It's the only way."

"No. I'm going to file divorce. Something I never thought I'd do, especially not after what my parents went through."

"Well, I guess that's a start."

"Can you go find out when I can get out of here?" Jude said, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

Within minutes of leaving the room, Tommy was back with an answer.

"So, when can I leave?"

"Today if you want."

"Finally. I'm really beginning to hate this place."

"Do you want to stop by your apartment and grab a few things before we go to my house?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Jude yelled from the bathroom. She quickly changed into a dark pair of _Silver _jeans, and a black hooded sweatshirt, before she bounded back into the main room.

"In a bit of a hurry?" Tommy laughed at her.

"Nah, why'd you say that?" she said out of breath.

"Come on girl," Tommy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the hospital.

On the way to Jude's apartment, her newest song came on the radio. Her eyes went wide with shock and terror.

"Tommy, why is this on the radio?"

"Because you recorded it."

"No! No, this isn't happening. You have to upll it Tommy."

"Jude, why? What's wrong?"

"Jamie is going to kill me!"

"Jude, he can't touch you anymore. You're going to live with me.

"I know I'm going to live with you, but what's to say he won't find me? You can't babysit me all the time Tommy. You have a life of your own."

"Jude my life, is my work," he said, not bothering to admit that she was his world.

"But-"

"Jude, just calm down and trust me," he said as he pulled into his driveway. He had always thought his house was nice, and right for him. But, it wasn't exactly what you'd expect from Little Tommy Q, former BoyzAttack member. It was a three story, white, colonial house, with pale brown shutters. The inside was plain and simple. Four bedrooms, two baths, a dining room, kitchen, and a living room. With a little help from his older sister, he had finally gotten it decorated about three months before Jude had moved in, while they were dating.

Jude walked into the quaint house, memories flooding over her. When Tommy and her had been a couple, she'd lived here for ten months, two weeks, and three days, exactly. She had never realized how much she missed Tommy's presence and the masculinity of the house. She took a deep breath and set her bags on the floor.

Tommy watched Jude's every move as he locked the door behind him. He rarely locked himself in hiw own house, but he knew Jude would feel safer. He quickly looked down at his watch and realized it was close to dinnertime. "Do you want to grab a bit to eat of just chill out here?"

"I'd rather stay here if that's uh okay."

"Of course it is. Hungry for anything special?" he called, while rolling up his sleeves and walking into the kitchen.

"Not really I guess," Jude said, nonchalantly following him.

"Phone or cook?" he asked, a frequent question they asked each other while they were living together.

"Whatever you want Tommy."

"I think I liked it better when you were disagreeable," he said as he gave her a cocky grin.

Jude gave him a wan smile. "Fine, I would love some of your homemade Italian food," Jude said, referring to his famous pizza in particular.

"Pizza it is then," he said as he grabbed two tomatoes from the fridge.

"Thank you Tommy," she said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to go unpack. Which bedroom do you want me to have?"

"Whichever one you want, but I would suggest the one with the adjoining bathroom."

"Thank you for your suggestion," Jude said, grabbing her things and marching down the hallway.

Tommy chuckled to himself as he chopped the ingredients for the pizza.

She slowly placed her clothes in the spacious closet and the armoir. Once she was finished, she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her left eye was still a bit swollen, but now it had turned a purplish black color. Jude sighed and ran a hand alongside her burised face. The incessant ring of her ceel phone startled her and she walked into her room to find it.

"Hello."

"Hell my darling wife."

"Jamie, don't call me anymore," she said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Oh? Why not? You made me look like a fool on national television and then I heard your new song. I never hurt you that bad Jude. You know you love me and when I hit you you deserved it."

"I do not love you!" she screamed.

While Tommy was busy making pizza, he heard Jude yelling at someone. By the time he entered her room, she was curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Jude, honey, what's wrong?" he said, kneeling on the floor and pulling Jude into his arms.

"He called. He's never going to leave me alone."

Tommy kept silent and rocked Jude in his arms, a futile attempt to calm her down. "Calm down sweetie, everything will be okay. I promise."

"You...can't promise anything like that!"

"Jude, you have to turst me and believe me when I say he'll never hurt you again," he said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to believe that? Jamie will always be there."

"You have to trust me Jude."


	7. Chapter 7

"And what if I can't?"

"Then you'll never be able to escape what's happened. Jamie will always rule your life."

The buzzer then went off on the oven. Tommy ignored it at first, but Jude nudged him to get up. He sighed and stood up, pulling Jude along with him.

They ate in silence. Even though Tommy's cooking was her favorite, Jude picked carelessly at the small piece of pizza on her plate.

He finished eating and began to clear the table off and started to clean up. Jude scraped the leftover food on her plate, into the garbage and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed," she announced.

"It's only 6:30 Jude."

"I know. It's just, it's been a long day."

"Okay...night."

"Goodnight Tommy."

The next morning Jude awoke with a pounding headache. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, but stopped once she saw Tommy, his back turned to her. She leaned on the doorway and watched him make his morning coffee in only a pair of pajama pants. She could remember their break-up and relationship as if it had happened yesterday.

At exactly 12:01, on her 18th birthday, Tommy had knocked on her door. Victoria and Sadie were at some mother/daughter retreat, and she was left alone on her birthday. It didn't matter much to her anyway though. She had been putting full days in at the studio and came home, just to sleep. When she heard the knock at the door she had almost been asleep on the couch. She moaned, pulled herself off the couch, and drowsily walked to the door. There stood Tommy, holding eighteen various colored roses.

He started handing her roses. "The four orange roses are for the four years we've worked together. The three white roses are for the three kisses we've shared. The two blue ones are for your two platinum albums. The two pink ones are for the two tours I've went with you. The six baby pink ones are for the past and the one red one is for the future."

Every word was burned into her mind. She remembered Tommy lightly kissing her lips and smiling at her. She knew then that she finally meant everything to him. They dated for three months before he asked Jude to move in with him and everything was perfect. Almost too perfect. Jude remembered how scared she felt when he murmured the words "I love you," for the first time. She trembled and when she should have felt safe, she felt scared. She backed away, and became cold and distant towards Tommy. It ended up breaking them up. Jude Harrison's problems with committment ruined their relationship. Two years after they had broken apart, Jamie had asked her to marry him.

"Morning," Tommy said, turning around.

Jude jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been so intent about the past, she had forgetten where she was. "Hey."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"You didn't. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah." She watched him walk over to the cupboard and grab a glass. She became aware of how his taut back muscles stretched over his frame as he moved.

"Andrews are you staring at me?" Tommy teased as he turned around.

"It's not Andrews, it's Harrison."

He turned back around and muttered under his breath, "I wish it was Quincy."

"What was that?"

"I uh, I wish you were singing," he said, mentally slapping himself for the lame reply.

"Okay. Everyone, Tom Quincy has officially gone mental," she announced to the imaginary audience.

Tommy laughed and handed her the coffee. "Feel like going to the studio today?"

"To be honest, not really."

"Well I have to go to work in approxamitely," he looked down at his watch, "one hour. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah. I'll call Sadie or Kat and see if they want to come over. Sadie took a few weeks off of work since she's been so sick because of the baby."

"Baby?"

"Kwest didn't tell you?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Sadie's six weeks pregnant."

"Wow. That's great," he said, sounding a bit more bitter than he meant to.

"What's wrong/"

"Nothing.I hve to go take a shower and get dressed. There's cereal in the cupboard, eggs in the fridge if you want something to eat. Whatever you want, go for it. There's even some left over pizza," Tommy said, remembering her love of cold pizza.

"Thanks," she said, already opening the fridge and grabbing the wrapped up pizza. She picked a piece up, took a huge bite out of it, and moaned.

"Whish you would have ate more last night don't you?"

She shook her head. "No, because then I wouldn't be able to eat it now."

Tommy laughed and made his way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

After taking a quick shower, getting dressed, and primping a bit, Tommy was finally ready. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed his cell phone, and walked into Jude's room.

"Hey, I'm going to go to work now. You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Tommy, I'll be fine okay. Don't worry so much."

"Okay. I'll probably be back around three. See ya."

"Bye."

Jude waited to hear the slam of the door before she went and locked all the doors in the house. "I'm not paranoid," she whispered to herself. "I'm just being prepared." After she was sure every opening to the house was locked, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. No sooner than she was undressed, the phone rang. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe and hurried to the living room.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hey Speed."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, wait how did you know I was here?"

"Word travels fast around G Major, you should know that by now."

"Yeah, I should I guess."

"How are you?"

Jude smiled at his genuine concern. Speed had become like a brother to her after their second tour. She was close to Wally and Kyle as well, but Speed and her had a connection. Both their parents had gotten divorced, they both had older sisters, who could be very annoying at times, and they both had a passion for writing songs.

"I'm fine Speed."

"Sure," he said, in his know-it-all voice.

"I really am."

"Do you mind if I stop over today? Since you're not going into the studio, we don't have to either."

"Nah, that's fine."

"Gimme two seconds."

"What are you talking about?" Just then she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Speed standing on the porch, holding his cell phone. She opened the door and set the phone down. "What if I would have said you couldn't come over?"

"I probably would have came anyway. Nice bathrobe by the way."

Jude looked down at the navy blue, oversized robe she was wearing. She just now realized she grabbed Tommy's robe instead of her own. "Thanks Mr. Sarcastic."

"You know you love me."

Jude laughed as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him.  
"Hasn't changed much has it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The house hasn't changed much since you and Tommy broke up."

"Oh, I guess not. What does that matter?"

"You really don't understand guys do you?"

"Well not when you talk like that."

"He's still in love with you Jude."

"I know that."

"Huh?"

"He told me the other night at the hospital. I uh, I asked him and he said he did."

"Oh really? I sense a Quincy, Harrison reunion," he smirked.

"Speed, I'm still married to Jamie."

"Yeah, for now right? I mean you are going to get rid of that loser."

"Yeah. I'm going to go talk to my Dad's lawyer tomorrow about getting a divorce."

"Jude, I'm sorry."

Her eyes began to glaze over as she willed herself not to cry. "It's not a big deal. I just didn't realize how much of a jerk he was, until it was too late," she managed to choke out.

Speed saw her glistening eyes and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry Jude."

"I'm not crying."

"Pretty damn close."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Okay, yeah so maybe close."

"So what's it like living with Little Tommy Q. again?"

"It's nice. I don't think I ever realized how much I missed him."

"Aww, my little Jude is in love."

"Yeah well your little Jude has to cut off any ties she has with Jamie, before she can develop feelings for Tommy."

"I don't think that will be too hard to do."

"Okay, next time I get a freaky call from him, I'm going to come to you, and you can deal with it."

"He's called you?"

She nodded and put her hand on her forehead. "He pretty much said I deserved whatever I got, and that he didn't appreciate my new song."

"You mean _I Vow_ is on the radio?"

"Yeah. Darius told Tommy if I record it, it instantly gets sent to radio stations."

"I'm glad you weren't there when he heard it for the first time."

"Yeah me too. If I was, my right eye would probably match my left."

"I still can't believe he'd do that. I mean, when we were in highschool, Jamie was like obsessed with you."

"Yeah I know. Maybe that's why he did it, because he was obsessed with me."

"That's just freaky."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you and loverboy going to do tonight?" he teased.

She hit him in the chest. "He is not my loverboy Speed. What we had, it was a long time ago."

"But you can't deny that you wouldn't mind if it happened again."

"Well...no. I mean yeah I'd love to have what we had again, but I don't think that's even possible anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see myself jumping into a relationship right after I get a divorce."

"Jude, do you seriously think you two will last even two weeks before you or him start feeling even more towards each other and something happens? I mean you are living together, and he's already admitted he loves you. Why not just admit it to him too and save everyone a lot of heartache?"

"I'm not even sure if I love him anymore Speed."

"That is the biggest crock of shit I have heard all week. Come on Jude, if you're not going to admit it to anyone else, at least admit it to yourself."

"Speed-"

"Don't Jude. You know you love Tommy, I know you love Tommy. You know Tommy loves you, I know Tommy loves you, Tommy knows he loves...and now I just confused myself."

"Don't hurt the few brain cells you have left."

"Very funny Jude."

"Why don't you go watch some television, so I can go get dressed."

"Whatever, but I'm not going to just let this whole thing go."

Jude turned around to walk towards her room. "That's what you think," she said to herself.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you guys like it. And I've been getting a few complaints about short chapters. Well...you're kinda just gonna hafta deal because usually I don't have the time to write a longer chapter. That probably comes out sounding really bitchy and I don't mean it to, but I'm just kind tellin it how it is.


	9. Chapter 9

She walked out of her room wearing a pair of black shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. She saw SPeed lounging on the sofa, watching some music special on VH1. She sat down beside him and the picture changed to a newsflash. "And in news today, does Jamie Andrews really beat his wife, Jude Harrison Andrews, or is it all a publicity stung?" The picture changed toJamie, dressed in a flattering suit. "I would never hit Jude. She's the love of my life," he said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Are they nuts?" she raged. "Why the hell would I need publicity, and even if I did, why would I use something as horrible as that, to get it?"

"Jude, you know the press is going to devour this. It's another a celebrity break-up."

"That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

The fact that everyone doubts that Jamie did what he did."

"It's the power of the press. If Jamie was some middle-class nobody, everyone would believe you, but because he has a high social status, not everyone is going to believe you, just to start some controversy."

"Well, it sucks."

"Tell me about it. Remember when Patsy and I broke up," Speed asked, referring to Jude's punk rock, borederline goth, friend, whome he dated for five months, in a very high profile relationship.

"How could anyone forget that? The tabloids made things up to make it sound like you were at each others throats."

"Exactly, and we really weren't. Look, you know the media will make anything up, but you know your firneds, the people who matter, don't believe any of it for even a second."

"Yeah but the rest of the world does."

"I doubt it."

Jude sighed when the doorbell rang. She pulled herself off the couch and walked to the already open door.

"Not expecting me babe?" Jame taunted her shocked look.

"You shouldn't be here," she said in a shaky voice as she tried to close the door. He pushed against it and walked into the house.

"But I am here."

After Jude didn't come back for a few minutes, Speed got up and walked towards the door. Jamie had his arm wrapped around Jude's neck, with a gun pointed at her head.

"Speed, nice to see you man."

"Shut-up Jamie. You really don't want to be doing this."

"Oh I don't? One more move and I'll shoot her Speed, and don't think I won't do it," he said, backing away towards his car.

Speed looked at Jude, her eyes wide with fear, her body tense as Jame held a firm grip on her. He knew there was nothing he could do, without risking her safety, and even her life. He wouldn't put it past Jamie to shoot her and that killed him. He sent her a helpless look with his eyes.

Her heart raced as she felt Jamie's grip around her neck. She kept telling herself that this wasn't happening. Jamie wasn't holding a gun to her head, and threating Speed. But, with one look at Speed's penetrating brown eyes, she knew she was in too depe. Her thoughts switched to Tommy as Jamie threw her in his red corvette. Sweet, caring, Tommy. She didn't know what Jamie planned to do with her, but she knew the conversation she'd had with Tommy, earlier that morning, could have been their last.

"She's gone Tommy," Speed said on the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jamie came and took her."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"He kind of had a gun to her head and said if I moved he'd shoot her. What would you have done?"

"Oh God," Tommy said to himself, getting odd looks from both Kwest and Portia.

"I'm sorry Tommy, there wasn't exactly much I could do."

"It's...it's not your fault. Look, just call the cops and stay at my house," Tommy said as he quickly hung up.

"What's wrong man?" Kwest asked.

"He took her."

"You're kidding me."

He shook his head. "Speed already called the cops."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," Portia said.

"Thanks," his voice cracked as he left the room. He sprinted to his office, slammed the door, and sunk to the floor. With his head in his hands, violent sobs racked his body, and tears flowed freely.


	10. Lily

Kwest quickly called Sadie and filled her in before setting off to find Tommy. He sighed as he sobs through the door of Tom's office. "Tommy, man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright," he walked on and found Portia. "Do you want to go talk to him? It's bad enough that I have to go home to a sobbing, pregnant wife."

"And what am I supposed to say to him?"

"I don't know."

Portia groaned. "You owe me for this. Big time."

"Thank you Portia."

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered to herself. She walked towards Tommy's office and knocked on the door. "Tom , can I come in?" She waited a few seconds, and recieved no reply. raefully opened the door and saw Tommy huddled in the corner. She had never seen him like this, so vulnerable, and emotional. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, somethinngia had never seen him do.She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly.

He made no sound, and instead stared at the blank wall in front of him.

"Tommy, I know you're hurting but-"

"Hurting doesn't even begin to describe it. I promised I would protect her. I told her to trust me and everything would be okay."

"Everything will be okay Tommy."

"Don't you get it? Jamie had a gun. He could have already killed her for all we know."

"You can't think that Tommy."

"You can't tell me that you're not."

"Nobody knows Tommy."

He stood up and walked to his desk, picking up a picture of himself and Jude singing together. It had been their first duet. He could remember the exact moment. They had just finished recording and Jude flung herself into his arms.

"I can't believe it's finally done."

"Me neither."

"So how does it feel to sing with a punk-rocker?"

"No different than it feels when I kiss one." He gently leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers.

"Tommy," Portia prodded.

"I have to find her."

"Don't do anything stupid..."

"Finding Jude, the love of my life, is stupid? Come on Portia."

"I'm just saying, Jamie's dangerous. He's not some puny kid anymore."

"I can handle it," he said through gritted teeth, grabbing his car keys off his desk and exiting the office.

"Tommy, get back here!"

"I'm going to bring her back."

Portia sighed and walked off in search of Kwest.

"How'd it go?"

"Just peachy Kwest. He left."

"He left?"

"He's going to find Jude."

"And where does he think he's going to find her? She could be anywhere."  
"Tried to tell him that."

"The day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Kwest rhetorically asked.

"Course."

"Get off me Jamie!"Jude yelled as he grabbed her from the car and dragged her into an abandoned warehouse. She wasn't far from Tommy's house, but who would think to look for her here?

"And let you get away? I don't think so babe."

"Don't call me that."

Jamie glanced at Jude and then at the silver gun he held. "Well the way I look at it is, I'm in charge here Jude. I can call you whatever I want, and I can do whatever I want with you, because I have my little friend here," he shook the gun in front of her.

"I hate you."

"Oh I always knew that. Poor little Jude, always in love with Tommy Q, but stuck with me. You will never be happy Jude, you can take my word for it."

"I don't think you realize how deep you're in Jamie. Speed saw everything. People are going to look for me."

"Yeah, they'll never find you Jude. And if they do, they won't recognize you, once I'm done."

A horrified expression paled Jude's face. She heard a soft groan from another room in the warehouse. "We're not the only ones here are we?"

"Nope," Jamie said, as he tied Jude to the bed, and went to get the other girl. He came back, holding a girl who looked to about 14 or 15, and was about Jude's height, with long red hair. Her face was bruised and her clothes were ripped. Jude couldn't even imagine what Jamie had done to the poor girl.

"What did you do to her?"

"Does it really matter? She's just part of my plan."

"Don't hurt her anymore."

"What does it matter to you Jude? You don't know her. She's just a kid I grabbed off the street," he slipped a finger underneath her chin and forced the girl to look at him. "I have to admit though, she has a hot body."

Jude was appalled at this crude man, she had so stupidly married. Maybe if she hadn't married him, she wouldn't be in this mess and neither would the girl.

"What Jude? Did I finally shut you up. It took long enough," he said, throwing the girl to the ground and slapping Jude.

She winced as she felt his hand connect with the side of her face. She would not let him have this handle on her. She would not let him win.

"I'll let you two ladies get acquainted, considering it'll be the last people you'll ever talk to," he said, as he exited the warehouse.

Jude struggled to sit up, but the way she was tied to the bed it was almost impossible.  
"Are you okay?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's been worse."

"I'm Jude And...Harrison."

"Lily."

"I'm really sorry Lily. You didn't ask for any of this."

"It's not your fault."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A few months I guess."

"Months?" Jude thought for a moment. This girl was the reason why Jamie wouldn't come home some nights. This girl was the reason he'd come home and push her aside.

"Yeah."

"I'm not even going to ask what he's done to you."

"That's good, because I don't really want to talk about it."

Jude sighed and leaned back against the headboard. She'd give anything to have Tommy's soft, warm arms envelope her body. She wanted to feel the steady rythym of his heartbeat against his chest. She wanted to tell him she loved him.


	11. Sick

Tommy sped off in his Viper. He couldn't let Jamie take her from him, not again. When he arrived at his house, he jumped out of his car and ran into the house.

"Tommy," Speed said as he watched the man run around aimlessly in the house.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Jude."

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe."

"Tommy, you can't just run out and rescue her like some damsel in distress. You're not Fred and I'm not Scooby Doo."

"So what am I supposed to do Speed? Just leave her with Jamie, and let him do God knows what to her?"

"Look, I'm all for finding Jude and making Jamie pay, but where are you going to look for her? She could be anywhere in Canada, or even the States for that matter."

"I can't just leave her with him."

"Yeah, but you can't expect to just run off and save her."

"I love her."

"Like there's anyone in the world that doesn't know that."

"What if he kills her?"

"I don't know Tommy. You can't think like that though."

That night, back at the warehouse, Jude fell into a fitful slumber, that is until Jamie came back. She kept her eyes tightly closed and listened to his footsteps. She heard a faint scream and her body tensed up. She cracked her eyes open and saw Jamie dragging Lily into another room. She heard wimpers and cries. Tightly closing her eyes again, she attempted to shut out Lily's cries for help.

Around one in the morning, Speed finally convinced Tommy that there was nothing he could do. He thought Tommy was sleeping, but he was really sitting in Jude's room, going through her things.

Tommy knew Jude would literally kill him if she knew what he was doing. But, it made him feel closer to her. Her distinct, peaches and vanilla, scent filled the room. He slowly walked over to her bed and picked up the small black journal she had kept since she was sixteen. He flipped to the middle of the book and began to read.

**March 10, 2010**

Jamie asked me to marry him today. In front of Tommy yet too. Didn't go over too well to say the least. I miss Tommy, and I wish he was the one asking me to marry him, not Jamie. Jamie's my friend, he's like my brother. I don't love him...yet I said yes. I should really take Kat's advice to think before I speak. I can't break his heart, and besides maybe this is what I need to get over Tommy. It's been almost two years since we broke up...but only a few months since we took our guard down, and made love at my apartment. It's so hard to get over him, and I know marrying another man shouldn't be the answer. But in this one instance, I think it could be.

Tommy sighed and continued to read the journal entries until he neared the end.

**April 19, 2011**

Tommy knows something is going on, and it kills me to keep it from him. I think he still loves me, and to be honest, I know I love him. I miss the time we used to spend together, and the long talks. I wish I would have never married Jamie. I miss my old life. The life where I didn't have to worry about being hurt and beat on. It doesn't help that I think Jamie's cheating on me. That's what started the fight last night. I wish I'd learn just to keep my mouth shut.

He'd read over thirty pages, documenting Jamie's abuse. It had been going on a lot longer than she had told anyone. The abuse started April 10, 2010, four days after their wedding, and lasted until May 10, 2011. It was May 14, 2011. Tommy mentally kicked himself as he thought of everything Jude had already endured, and what could possibly be happening right now to her.


	12. Phone Call

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter may contain graphic images.

Please read and review!

He paced the room, worrying about Jude. He wondered if she was cold, or hurt and alone. Images of her slim body lying on concrete, covered in blood, creeped through his head. He heard a knock on the door and faintly said, "Come in."

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Kwest said, his arm wrapped around a weeping Sadie.

Tommy looked up, his bloodshot blue eyes, clearly visible. "What are you guys doing here? It's like three in the morning."

"Try eight man. You didn't sleep did you?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Sadie, why don't you go lay down," Kwest urged.

She obediantly listened and found herself in the guest bedroom.

"Man, you have to get some sleep."

"I can't Kwest. All I can think of, is Jude lying dead somewhere."

Jude had fallen asleep early that morning, but she was awoken by Lily's cries for help. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw Jamie dragging Lily's battered body across the floor.

"Wake up," he ordered.

Jude slowly obeyed.

"You're going to watch what I do to poor Lily here, because if you don't keep your mouth shut, the same will happen to you."

Jude watched in horror as Jamie began to disfigure Lily. It took her a few moments to realize the girl was already dead. She let out a small wimper and screamed when Lily's neck snapped at the pressure Jamie was applying to it.

"Do you know what I'm going to do Jude?" Jamie, sickly asked.

She shook her head.

"You have to wonder why I got a girl with long red hair, who had the same body type," Jamie said as he slashed the side of Lily's face with a knife. "I'm going to plant her body Judy. Everyone will think poor little Jude was murdered, when really I'll have you all to myself."

"No."

"Little Tommy Q. will never see you, touch you, or even hear you ever again!"

"What is this Jamie? Some psycho jealousy trip? You just killed a girl!"

"I'm not jealous," he said in an agitated tone.

"Yes you are! You knew I never loved you."

"Yes you do. You do love me!" he said forcefully, throwing Lily's body aside.

"No I don't! I love Tommy!"

"You will never speak his name ever again. Do you hear me?" he said, grabbing her wrist tightly until it snapped.

Jude sobbed in pain as she heard the deafening crack of her bone. "Tommy...Tommy...Tommy...Tommy!" she taunted.

He slapped the side of her face and walked away from her, continuing to deform Lily's once perfect face.

"You'll never escape me Jude. You're stuck with me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What would people say, if they knew MTV's newest employee was a murderer and a wife beater! Oh wait, they already know about that last part. You just murdered an innocent girl!"

"They'll think it's you anyway. As soon as I finish up here, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"You'll see Jude...you'll see."

Around four o' clock, the phone rang at Tommy's house. Tommy was finally sleeping, so Kwest hurried to answer it before he woke up.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is Mr. Quincy there?"

"He's sleeping right now. Can I take a message?"

"This is the Toronto Police Department. If I could, I need to speak with him."

"Of course, I'll go get him."

Tommy hurried to the phone.

"Hello. Did you find Jude yet?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Quincy. We found a body with her ID, and her description."

"A body? She's...she's..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"She's dead Mr. Quincy. I'm very sorry."


	13. Cuba

"No!" he screamed.

Sadie began to cry and clung to Kwest's body, as he choked back his own tears.

"You're sure it's her?"

"Almost positive. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Tommy set the phone down and sunk into the couch. His hands roamed through his hair as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. His heart-rate increased, and his breathing came in short gasps as he held the tears back. He stood up and paced the room, trying not to let even a single tear fall.

"Tommy-"

"She's dead."

Sadie made a choking sound as she ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"She's gone Kwest, she's really gone."

"I'm dead?" Jude screamed as she read the newspaper Jamie had thrown at her.

"It's turning out to be even more perfect than I thought it would be."

"This is sick!"

"It's the perfect plan. We leave tonight."

"And where do you think you're taking me?"

"Getting brave are we? When I first brought you here you barely said a word, now I can't get you to shut-up."

"Get used to it. Tommy will find me."

"Look at page eight babe."

She glared at him as she quickly flipped through the pages and saw a picture of Tommy, weeping in his car. "Oh God," she whispered to herself as her eyes skimmed the article.

"21-year-old, Jude Harrison Andrews, was found dead in an abandoned alley early Tuesday morning. A messy split with her husband, Jamie Andrews, is known, and he is the main suspect in the case. At the time of her death, she was living with former flame, Tom Quincy. When asked about Ms. Harrison's murder his voice faltered. "I just can't believe he would do anything like this to her."

"You have no hope Jude. Nothing. Tommy thinks you're dead."

"No he doesn't. He can't!" she cried.

"You're finally mine Jude, all mine."

"I wish you would have killed me along with Lily then!" she spat.

"Oh, that can be arranged quite easily Jude. Be careful what you wish for."

"Why are you doing this Jamie?"

"I don't need a reason."

"No normal person would do this for no reason."

"Who ever said I was normal?"

It had been two weeks since Jude's murder. Tommy had gone through the motions of his daily life, as a zombie. Darius barred him from the studio for a month, which while he thought he was helping Tommy, he was really making everything worse. Without the studio, Tommy had nothing to do. He paced around his house for hours on end. Half the time he'd end up in sobs, that threatened to cut his air supply off. He missed Jude so much. His house was filled with flowers and cards he had recieved from adoring fans, telling him how sorry they were for Jude's death, and how they had been rooting for them as a couple since she had won Instant Star. He still couldn't grasp the fact that she was really dead. She was really gone, and never coming back. Something kept tugging at him, something told him that there was something more to this than met the naked eye.

Jamie had taken Jude to Cuba two days after her supposed murder was made public. They lived in a small house and most of the time Jude was tied up and as usual Jamie beat her whenever the mood arose. She was waiting for him to leave on one of his many "business deals" so she could call Tommy and tell him where she was. She didn't know how much longer she could go through this hell. She needed to hear his strong voice, the one that could turn from sultry to sweet in a matter of seconds. She missed everything about him. Not only did she think about Tommy, she thought about her parents, and Sadie. Sadie would be about four months pregnant. Sometimes Jude would cry, knowing she would probably never see her little niece or nephew.

"I have to go out tonight," Jamie said, tightly tying her wrists to a chair.

"Where to this time? Off to buy some more drugs?" she sneered.

"Shut-up bitch!" He slapped her across the face, and held tight to her shoulders. "Listen to me. What I do outside of this house, or even it it, does not concern you."

Jude looked away, forcing herself away from his glassy stare. He had been drinking again, which didn't really surprise her. She just hoped this time he would drink enough and get high enough that he'd pass out before he got to her.

After Jamie left the house, Jude tried to untie herself. Just when she was about to give up, the thin rope started to give way. A sigh of relief was emitted from her body as she reached for the phone on the bedside table. Once she grabbed it, she frantically dialed Tommy's number.

"Hello."

Jude started sobbing just at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Tommy."

No, it can't be, he thought to himself. "Who is this?"he warily asked.

"It's...it's Jude."

"But you're..."

"No I'm not. I'll tell you the whole story later, but you have to find me Tommy."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Cuba."

"That really narrows it down," he muttered to himself. "Okay, I'll think of something Jude. I promise."

"Don't hang up," she insisted.

"Jude, what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

"Oh God, honey, I do too. I never thought I'd hear you're voice again," Tommy said, letting his voice break.

The thought of Tommy crying over her, made Jude sob even more. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Do you think you can escape somehow? At least make it to the states?"

"How? I have no money."

Jude heard a knock at the door. Fear ran down her spine.

"Jude, are you still there? What's going on?"


	14. Rescue

"Someone's here," she whispered into the phone.

"Don't hang up Jude."

"I have to go Tommy."

"Jude, no," he said as he heard the distinct click of the phone.

"Shit," he cursed as he ran his fingers through his thick hair. Jude, his Jude, was alive. He had to find her. He quickly picked the phone up and called Speed.

"We're going to what?"

"We're going to Cuba," Tommy said.

"Why?"

"Jude's alive."

"Tommy, you and I both know what Jamie did. We saw her."

"I can't explain it, but it wasn't her. Jamie has her in Cuba."

"So you suggest we go to a country, on a wild goose chase? Do you realize how hard it is to get into Cuba?"

"Yes I realize all that. But we have to go."

"Fine," Speed said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Jude huddled herself into a corner and waited for the person to enter the small house. Her whole body shook with fear and anticipation as the door inched open. She saw a middle-aged couple walk into the room. The woman was heavy-set with long brown hair and a plain face. The man was tall with dark skin and short brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"I...I'm Jude Harrison."

"Why are you in our house?" The man asked, with a thick Cuban accent.

The woman hit her husband in the arm and stared at him. "Can't you see she's hurt?" She said, going on to scold him in a language Jude couldn't understand. She walked over to Jude and gently helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

Jude told her the entire story. From Jamie kidnapping her, Lily's murder, and their trip to Cuba. She found out the couple had been on vacation in the states, and were coming back to their house.

"Can you help me get out of here?" Jude asked quietly.

"Of course mija," Maria said. "Carlos, go get the car."

Maria helped her out of the house and looked at her broken wrist. "We need to get you to a hospital. You're skin and bones!"

Jude attempted to smile as Maria helped her into the car. She worried about what Jamie would do when he found out she had escaped.

Carlos and Maria took her to the hospital and she was immediately admitted. They had given her a slight sedative and Jude was attempting to converse with Maria and Carlos.

She wrote a phone number on a piece of paper, and handed it to Maria before she fell asleep.

"Hello," Tommy answered his cell phone. They had just gotten off the plane in Florida, and were about to board a boat to get to Cuba.

"Hi. I think you know Jude Harrison?" she asked.

"Yes! Do you know anything about her?" Tommy frantically asked.

"She's in the hospital."

"Where?"

"Havana, Cuba."

"Thank you so much," Tommy said before hanging up.

Tommy and Speed paced around the hospital waiting room in Havana, waiting to recieve the okay to go and see Jude. He had met Maria and Carlos and thanked them profusely for rescuing Jude. Finally, being the impatient person he was, he found Jude's room and inched into it. The toll of being in captivity for over a month had definitely changed her. She was pale and thinn, with a blue cast on her wrist. He walked over to her and picked up her opposite hand, gently bringing it up to his lips and placing a heartfelt kiss on it.

Jude stirred and opened her eyes. "Tommy!"

"Jude, I missed you so much,"Tommy said, bringing her into his arms.

"I want to go home."

"We will, as soon as you're better."

"I'm fine. Please? I just want to get out of here," she said, close to tears.

"Okay...I'll go see what I can do," he said, exiting the room. "Speed can you go sit with her?"

"Course," he said quietly.


	15. Images

Two days later, Tommy was settling Jude into her old bed at his house. Ultimately she was malnourished, dehydrated, had a broken wrist, along with a few broken ribs, and should have been in the hospital, but she demanded to go home. No matter how much Speed and Tommy tried to sway her decision, she held firm. They didn't understand that she hated Cuba, and Jamie, and she couldn't wait to get back to Canada.

"Thanks," Jude said quietly, as Tommy left the room.

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know. For finding me, for taking care of me, for never giving up on me? Take your pick."

He smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah," she said quietly, stifling a yawn.

"I'm going to let you get some well deserved sleep while I make a few phone-calls okay?"

"Sounds good," she whispered. She was overjoyed that he didn't want the terse details of her captivity. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Lily's body, hanging from Jamie's arms, like a limp ragdoll. The pain pills that were prescribed to her, also had a mild sedative in them, and aided in helping her sleep.

Tommy gently closed the door to her room and walked into the livingroom to find Kwest, Sadie, Stuart, Victoria, Speed, Wally, Kyle, and Kat gathered around.

"How is she?" Stuart was the first one to speak.

"She's sleeping right now."

"I can't believe she's alive. How, I don't..." Victoria started.

"I'm not really sure either. Jude doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it either."

Sadie, who was now obviously pregnant, waddled over to her husband. "So now what? Jamie is still running free out there. We all know Jude will never truly be safe until he's caught."

Tommy sighed. "I know."

The group sat around and talked for a few hours until Kwest announced it was time for them to leave so Tommy could get some sleep as well.

After everyone left the house, he sauntered to the bathroom, stripped his clothing off, and jumped into the warm, steamy shower. He let the water glide over his tired, aching body. He lost track of time, and the only indicator of how long he had been in the shower was the water had started to get cold. He quickly dried off and slipped on a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt, showcasing his taut figure.

He was just getting comfortable in his bed when he heard Jude scream. He scrambled out of bed and ran to her room. She was sitting up, her eyes wide with terror, sweat dripping off her face. He made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I, I can't get him out of my head. I keep seeing her," she said, rocking back and forth.

"Who? Who are you seeing?" Tommy prodded.

"Her, the girl...the girl he..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Sobs racked her thin body as she gasped for breath.

Tommy inched his way closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her, in an attempt to calm her down. His hand rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened Jude?"

"I can't...I can't say it Tommy," she cried.

"Please Jude," he pleaded softly.

"Jamie, he, he found a girl, with red hair like mine. That, that was the girl the police found," she stammered. "He killed her, he killed her in front of me Tommy. I can still hear her screaming, and I can see the look on her face when I heard her neck snap."

Tommy was mortified at the images Jude was putting into his head. He had seen the body, but he hadn't examined its injuries. "Jude, I'm so sorry," he said as he gently rocked her back and forth against his chest.

"I can't get it to go away. I can't get him to go away!"

He smoothed her hair and held her closer to his chest. Any other time, Tommy would be wary about doing this, thinking it could bring up the past, and he wasn't sure if she wanted that, but now, none of that mattered. "It will Jude. I promise. Just give it some time."

"He raped her Tommy, in front of me! He had her in a warehouse outside of town, for months! Think of what she had to go through, just to be killed in the end, and it was all because of me!"

Tommy realized it wasn't just the images that were bothering her, it was the guilt of the girl's death. "It's not your fault baby. You didn't ask for any of it."

"It's my fault!" she screamed.

Tommy opted not to argue with her anymore. It would just get her more worked up and she didn't need that right now. He held her in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. He gently laid down, pulling her close to his warm body, and kissed her forehead.


	16. Guilt

The next morning Jude awoke to the tantalizing smell of bacon and eggs. She cautiously pulled herself out of bed and tugged and navy blue hooded sweatshirt over her head.

"Morning," Tommy greeted her.

"Hi," she said, remembering all the times she had woken up to a homemade breakfast while she was dating Tommy and living with him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." Her thoughts began to wander back to last night as she sat on a stool, which was situated in front of the cupboard. She was hoping Tommy had miraculously forgotten everything from the previous night.

Tommy placed an over easy egg along with two thick slices of bacon on Jude's plate and handed it to her.

"Are you trying to get me fat Quincy?"

"Oh puhlease."

Jude gave him a slightsmile before taking a bit of the bacon.

After breakfast Jude went into the living room and lounged on the couch. She flipped on the telivision as she felt Tommy plop down beside her."

"Whatcha watching?" Tommy asked as he lifted her legs and put them on his lap.

"Beats me. I just turned it on smarty pants."

"Ouch," Tommy feigned.

"You big baby," she sighed as she saw a news report on the television.

"Jude Harrison Andrews who was thought to have been murdered is now alive. Reports have been made about her estranged husband, Jamie Andrews, kidnapping her and transporting her to Cuba. At airtime, Ms. Harrison is said to be in stable condition."

"Well now everyone knows I'm not dead," she said quietly.

"People want to know Jude. You're a celebrity, and that's just what the press does."

"Well at least they're not calling me a liar anymore."

Tommy reached for her hand and slipped his fingers in between hers. "Are you sure you're okay Jude?"

"I'm fine Tommy. Last night was just a little setback. I'm perfect really."

"Somehow I don't believe you..."

"Tommy, I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Trust me Jude."

"I did the last time you said that and look where it got me!" She instantly regretted her words after they slipped out. "Tommy I-"

"No, it's fine. I did tell you to trust me before and it blew up in your face didn't it? Just, don't worry about it Jude okay? You don't have to trust me at all," he said as he walked away from her.

"Tommy, wait!" she yelled as she followed him into his room.

"What?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. My nerves are a bit on edge lately. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Than what do you call this?"

"I feel like I let you down Jude. I promised you that if you trusted me, Jamie would never hurt you again, but I let him take you."

"You didn't let him Tommy! And besides, you were the one who came and got me."

"I said I'd protect you Jude!"

"Knock it off Tommy, okay? I have enough to worry about without you going all drama queen on me!"


	17. You and Me

Authors Note: I bet everyone's thinkin finally she updated lol. Things have been so crazy lately with play practice and everything. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. R/R!

* * *

Tommy looked her, the shock on his face visible. Her face was flushed with rage. "Jude, I'm sorry."

"You don't get it Tommy! You feel guilty because Jamie kidnapped me, but I feel guilty because a girl was killed because of me!" Tears flowed down her pale cheeks as she yelled at Tommy.

"Jude, I didn't mean anything like that."

"I saw a girl killed out of jealous rage by my husband!"

"I wish I could make everything go away."

"But you can't Tommy! You can't just run over to me and expect everything to magically go away! It doesn't work that way. Jamie will never go away!"

Tommy stood there and watched as Jude yelled at him. It hurt him to hear her scream at him, but somehow he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"You will never understand what happened at that warehouse, or what happened in Cuba! You can't! You don't know what he did to me!"

Tommy's deep blue eyes bore into her. She felt like she was standing trial, and Tommy was the judge and the jurty.

"You used to be able to make things go away Tommy! But you don't have that power anymore."

"Jude-"

"Not now!" She let out a defeated scream as she stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She flung herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Her mind kept flashing back to the day she broke up with Tommy, almost three years ago.

"I have to go Tommy."

"Did Darius think of another scheme to take you away from me?" he pouted.

"No, that's not it."

"What are you talking about?"

"This, I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"Us! I can't do this anymore!"

"Where did this come from? Did Portia say something to you?"

"No! Portia didn't say anything Tommy. This is my decision."

"So you're leaving?"

She nodded slowly and hugged him before leaving the house. "Goodbye Tommy."

Tommy stood outside the door, listening to Jude's sobs. He thought to himself, _how do I always end up screwing things up. _He slowly picked up the phone and called Georgia.

"G Major, this is Georgia Bevins speaking."

"G, its Tommy. I uh won't be coming in today."

"I didn't expect you to. How's Jude?"

"Not so good."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Tommy, you've missed work four times in your life. Once you were sick, and one was when Jude left you, and the other two were when Jude was kidnapped. I highly doubt everythings peachy in your life."

"We got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. Nothing that important, but I have to go now."

"Tommy wai-" she said before she heard the click of the phone.

Jude walked into the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on her red splotchy face. She attempted to collect herself and walked into the kitchen. Tommy was sitting at the table, couched over a blank piece of paper.

"Hey, I'm uh, sorry about that," she said quietly.

"Don't be, it was my fault."  
"Do me a favor. Let's not argue about whose fault it was," she gave him a slight smile.

"Works for me."

"Not to be nosy, but why were you staring at a blank sheet of paper?"

"I was just thinking."

"Okay. Anyways do you think you could take me somewhere today?"

"Yeah sure. I just called Georgia and told her I wouldn't be in today, so my day is open. Where do you want to go?"

"An attorney."

Tommy drove Jude downtown to the attorney. Divorce papers were already written up so all she had to do was sign and wait.

By the time they got back home, it was early evening and Jude was wiped from the day's activities.

"Any special requests?" Tommy called from the kitchen. When he didn't recieve an answer he walked into the living room and saw Jude, sound asleep on the couch. He smiled and sauntered back into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"You're mine Jude Harrison."

Jude shot up, her eyes wide open. Her line of vision, darting around the room. "Tommy."

He was reading the paper when he heard her panicked voice. "Yeah," he said, walking into the living room. He saw her face, etched with fear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just another dream."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"I, I'm not sure."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks for asking."

"I'm really proud of you Jude."

"For what?"

"For dealing with everything that happened and making the decision to make the divorce papers, without blinking an eye."

"Don't be proud of me for that. You can be proud of me for my music or anything else, just not for that."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't a decision Tommy. It was something I have to do wether I like it or not."

"But-"

"Tommy don't okay? I don't feel brave or courageous or anything like that, so don't tell me I am."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Jude shook her head. "Don't be. It's just that, I don't even know how to explain it."

"It's fine. I don't expect you to explain everything to me."

"Anyways, enough talking about this. Anything happen at G Major?" she asked, propping herself up.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I went to work but, I never really got anything accomplished."

"You mean Georgia and Draius never said anything?"

"Well if they did, I didn't comprehend anything."

Jude smiled. "That heartbroken about me being gone?"

Tommy's gaze turned solemn. "Jude, don't even joke about that."

"I wasn't really joking."

"If you must know, yes I was hearbroken. When I got that phone call and they told me they found your body, I thought I was going to die."

Jude stared at his sorrow filled eyes. "You really do care about me."

"Of course I do Jude. What did you think? I've never stopped love you, never."

"I think I um, I'm going to go to bed," she said, sstanding up and walking into the hallway.

"Why are you so scared of this?" Tommy said, standing up.

"I'm not scared of anything," she said, still turned away from Tommy.

"Yes you are! You're scared you'll fall in love with me again!"

"I can't fall in love with you again!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already in love with you!" she cried as she turned around to face him. "My feelings for you never when away and Jamie knew it. I tried so hard to make everything I love about you, go away, but I couldn't. The harder I tried, the more I thought about you. I saw you at work, in my dreams, everywhere. And the worst part was that Jamie knew it. When we went on our honeymoon, I was so depressed, and angry, and sad, that I went into the bathroom with my cell phone. I was going to cal lyou and tell you I had made a huge mistake, but Jamie knocked on the door, and my courage drifted away. I avoided you every change I could because I knew it wasn't right to be married to one man and in love with another, and I knew I couldn't turst myself with you, especially not alone. Don't tell me I'm scared of this! This is the one thing I've wanted for as long as I can remember. You and me, that's it."

Her face was stony, but underneath a layer of pain dwelt. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"But as much as I want you and me, we can't, not now."

"And why not?"


	18. Pain

"Because Jamie is still out there! Don't you get it Tommy? I can't think without him looming around me. It's not fair to me or you if we'd be together."

"So, just because Jamie hurt you, you can't be with me? Is that it?"

"It's not that simple!"

"Well then explain to me why this feels so right, yet you're running from it!"

"Becuase usually when things feel right, they can't be more wrong."

"So you married Jamie because it felt wrong?"

"Shut-up Tommy!" she hissed.

"Whatever okay! Lie to yourself Jude, see if I care anymore!" he yelled as he stormed out of the house, jumped in his Viper and sped off down the highway.

She picked up the phone and began to dial. Ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Speed, Wally, and Kyle, also known as, Speiderman Mind Explosion, at your service," they announced each other.

"Thanks for coming over guys."

"Don't worry about it," Wally said, closing the door behind him. "What are friends for?"

Speed hugged Jude as Wally and Kyle toted bags, which contained ice cream, into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Speed asked, brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"We fought okay."

"Couldn't have been one of your normal fights or else you wouldn't have called us."

"I want to be with him Speed, I really do."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I did, but the whole fact of the matter is that I can't be with him, no matter how much I want to be."

"Jude you're letting this and Jamie ruin your life. Do you remember how happy you used to be when you were with Tommy? You were the girl everyone loved. The girl with the smiling face and sparkling eyes. Anyone had to be stupid to not see that you and Quincy were, and still are, in love."

"I'm not letting it Speed. I can't help it."

"If you're afraid of Tommy hurting you like Jamie did, you should know that's stupid. He would never harm you in any way."

"I know that Speed! I just, everytime I get too close to Tommy I-"

"You what Jude? I really don't understand what the problem is. You love Tommy, Tommy loves you."

"You try having your husband beat you and rape you repeatedly and you'll see how it feels to get close to a guy, especially one as special as Tommy!"

Wally and Kyle heard what Jude said while they were putting away the ice cream. They exchanged looks of shock and horror.

"Did you know?" Wally whispered.

"No, did you?"

"No, and by the sounds of it, neither did Speed."

"Jude I-"

"Didn't know, right? Wanna know one of the worst things? They can't even arrest Jamie because they have no evidence to arrest him on! He murdered an innocent girl and he can walk around just like anybody else."

"Does Tommy know?"

"Of course not. Do you think he'd be so mad if he did?"

"You should tell him."

"What would I say? Oh and Tommy, Jamie not only beat me, he raped me as well."

Wally and Kyle walked into the living room as Jude finished.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Pretty much all of it," Wally said, bring her into a hug, with Kyle following suit.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem," Wally said, wiping the few tears that managed to escape her blue-green eyes.

"So what'll it be, Romeo and Juliet, with Leo D in it of course, or Beauty and the Beast?" Kyle asked.

Jude smiled. "You remembered."

"Like we could forget. You made us watch these movies thousands of times when we lived together."

"Kyle and I still have the lines from Beauty and the Beast memorized," Wally said.

Speed stood in the corner, keeping to himself. He knew Jude and Tommy were meant to be together, but he knew she wouldn't do anything about it, and if Tommy didn't know everything Jamie had done, he wouldn't understand Jude's choices.

**AN: **sorry it's been taking so long to update but I've been having major writer's block! R/R please!


	19. What

They watched the movie until they heard the door slam shut. Jude jumped at the loud sound and her face lost its color when Tommy waltzed in with an angered look plasterd upon his face.

"I'm glad you invited me to your little sleepover," he said in a tense voice, while storming off into his room.

Jude groaned and lifted herself off the couch. "I'll be back." She walked down the hallway and three Tommy's door open. "Ya wanna explain to me, what the hell that was?"

"What?"

"You're acting like a three-year-old drama queen!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? The girl I've loved since she was sixteen, told me she loved me, but we can't be together."

"Don't even go there Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know, and you can't ever understand what happened in Cuba! And, I don't expect you too."

As their voices began to get louder, Kyle, Wally, and Speed, look at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"Lock them in there until she tells him," Kyle said.

"Would you guys shut up so I can figure out what they're yelling about," Speed said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to understand, but it's not like you're giving me much to go off of!"  
"That's because I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you to know every single thing he did to me!"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm worried about what you'll think of me after I tell you."

"I could never think any less of you Jude, never."

"Tommy, I don't want to fight like this. I don't want what happened in Cuba, to ruin my life."

"It's too late Jude. Don't you see? You're already letting it take over."

Her eyes darkened. "Give me time Tommy. That's all I'm asking."

"How long can I wait for you Jude? i've waited for almost seven years, and now you're asking me to wait longer?"

Jude stared at him in disbelief before she turned around and stalked to her room. She quickly began throwing her belongings into her three suitcases.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked in a soft tone.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Where will you stay?"

"With Speed, or Kwest and Sadie, I don't know, it doesn't really matter."

"Jamie is still out there."

"What, you're the only one who can protect me now?"

"Jude-"

"No Tommy. I'm leaving," she said, picking up her bags and walking into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Speed hissed.

"I'm leaving."

"Jude, wait," Tommy said.

"No! You made me wait when I was 16, now it's your turn," And with that she walked out the door, with Wally and Kyle following. Speed stayed behind for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do Speed? What does she want from me?"

"I'll talk to her."


	20. Someday

Jude walked into Speed's apartment and threw her bags on the couch. Wally and Kyle had went to their own respective apartments, while Speed was left to deal with Jude.

"What does he want from me Speed?"

"He wants the truth Jude, it's that simple."

"No, it's not that simple!"

"Jude, if you don't tell him, I will."

"No you won't."

"Don't underestimate me Harrison. You two are perfect together, and just because Jamie did some horrible things to you, does not mean you can't be happy...with Tommy."

"I'm hurting him aren't I?" she asked, looking up at him with downcast eyes.

"Honest answer, you're ripping his heart out and stomping on it. He doesn't know what to do Jude. He loves you and if you'd just tell him what happened, things would be different."

"How would it be different? He'd just have pity for me."

"Jude, it doesn't even pay to argue with you because you're so damn stubborn!" Speed said as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

"So what are you telling me I should do?"

"Go talk to him."

"I can't tell him Speed. I can't look into his eyes and tell him what Jamie did."

"Yes you can Jude. You told me."

'That's different."

"Not much. Look, there's no other solution here. Tell him over the phone if you can't do it in person."

Jude stood in silence for awhile before dissapearing into the bathroom with her cell phone. She slowly punched in the numbers to Tommy's cell and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello."

"Tommy, I, it's Jude."

"I know."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay."

"It's about Cuba, and Jamie, and...and Lily."

Tommy tensed at the mere mention of those three names. "Jude maybe we should talk about this in person."

"No. Either we do it right now, over the phone, or I don't tell you at all."

"Okay," he said as he grabbed his jacket and keys. He slowly turned the lights off, locked the door, and walked to his Viper. He heard Jude let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jude, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."  
"I think if I don't Speed will kill me."

Tommy started the car and silently thanked it for it's quiet start.

"Wow, where do I begin," she said as she paced the small bathroom.

"Anywhere you want Jude. It doesn't matter to me."

She tried to ease herself into explaining, but she couldn't. "He raped me."

Tommy's knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. He couldn't grasp what she had just said. The word rape, wasn't sinking in. He didn't want to think of Jamie's dirty hands up on her milky skin. He couldn't speak, he just sat there in shock, driving closer to Speed's apartment.

"Tommy, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm, yeah."

"I didn't want to tell you Tommy."

"Why not?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being with you. I can't...everytime a guy, any guy gets close to me, I panic."

"Well you've done a damn good job of hiding that." He parked in front of the apartment complex and walked towards Speed's door, and knocking on it.

"Coming," Speed yelled.

"Tommy, where are you?" she asked quietly.

"You'll see," he said as Speed opened the door and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Tommy lightly knocked before opening the door a crack. "Hey," he said, turning his phone off.

"I told you I wanted to talk over the phone."

"Did you really expect me to sit at home?"

"No, but now it's harder to tell you anything."

"Why?"

"Because now you can see when I'm crying.

"Jude," he said quietly, sitting down beside her, but making sure to keep a bit of distance in between them.

A slow trail of tears trickled down down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "See, this is why the phone is better."

"You're beautiful when you cry."

Jude let out a weak laugh. "Yeah, puffy, red eyes, are all the rage this season."

Tommy reached down to gently hold her hand. "I'm here for you okay? Anytime you want to talk, or anything."

"I know. It's just, it's hard Tommy. It's hard telling the man that I was once...that I'm still in love with, what another man did to me."

"It's okay. Can you answer one question though?"

"What?"

"Will we ever have another chance?"

Jude nodded and reached up to gently kiss his lips. "Someday."

* * *

AU: Okay guys, that was it! The End! I wasn't planning on ending it there...but it seemed, so perfect I guess lol. I hope you guys liked it, and keep your eye open for the sequel to my first fic..."Movin Way Too Fast" 


End file.
